


To rid the thorns but keep the petals

by Lewkash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, Mild Angst, renmin, why is jeno always the bad guy lmao oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewkash/pseuds/Lewkash





	To rid the thorns but keep the petals

Renjun leaned over the counter to give Jeno a peck on the corner of his lips. “Have fun with your night shift. See you tomorrow.” Jeno waved as he exited the gas station. Renjun sighed and sat down on the familiar stool behind the counter. He had to brace himself for a quiet, boring night as no one was able to take the night shift with him. He pulled up his phone and started watching a series on Netflix.

He felt a pair of eyes burning into his side. He looked up to see a coworker. Jaemin met his eyes with a stern gaze. “Are you still with that guy? I thought you two were just a short fling.”

“Why do you care? Ofcourse, they had to send you to the night shift. Great.” Renjun rolled his eyes, he was irritated. Jaemin always had something to pick on, or make fun off. He was never fun to have shifts with, especially not the night shift.

“Oh, come on.” Jaemin dragged another stool out of the break room and sat it beside Renjun’s. Renjun pulled his to the other side, clearly annoyed by the others presence.

“Fine.”

The shift was long and tiring, they only had a total of six customers but staying up was difficult with nothing to do. The boys avoided each other as much as possible, only interacting when they absolutely had to. Making the night awkward and burdensome.

A week later the boss sent them both a message announcing that both of them will become night shift regulars from now on. Renjun was furious, he wanted to complain. Hell, he wanted to quit the damn job. Jaemin wasn’t exactly happy about it either but he dealt with it.

–

“Happy three months!” Jeno shouted as Renjun opened the door. Jeno was standing at his doorstep with a blue, heart shaped balloon in one hand and a fake black rose in the other. Renjun’s smile widened in surprise, happy to see him. He stood in his pajamas, ready to stay in for the day. Not really having the energy to go out.

“Come on. I have plans for us. Put on some fancy clothes.” Jeno let himself in to the house and closed the door behind him.

Renjun hugged him and smiled but didn’t say anything. He went upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. He sighed. He did not want to go out at all but he had no other choice. He tossed the black rose to his desk. Jeno would do anything to bring Renjun with him, even if he had to force him out the house on a leash like he was a dog.

Jeno might look and come off as a good guy. He’s kind, caring and gets easily attached to the small things in life. His past had ruined him but no one knew because it didn’t show, or that’s what people thought. Jeno got hurt in his last relationship, he was verbally abused and left alone after just a few weeks. Now that Jeno finally had someone else to make him happy, he had no intentions of letting him leave. He was not going to be broken again.

The two boys went out, they ate out at a way too fancy and expensive restaurant to Renjun’s standards before they went to the cinema to see a movie. Renjun told Jeno he was tired after the dinner but Jeno begged him to join the movies.

It was becoming tiresome for Renjun. He was happy because he did love Jeno, he really did. The problem for Renjun was that Jeno was way to adventurous, he always had to do something. He could never have a movie night because he’d get restless and start complaining. Renjun was a chill person, he did like adventures but not so often. They were more special to him when they were rare.

“I love you, too.” Renjun didn’t look in to Jeno’s eyes when he said it. He hugged him but skipped the regular kiss. He was distancing himself subconsciously but Jeno didn’t notice at first. When Jeno did notice, he became scarier. He would show up to Renjun’s house without warning, he would stay the night when Renjun needed to relax, he would drag Renjun out to more thing he didn’t want to. He would force kisses and make-out sessions when Renjun wasn’t in the mood at all.

It all made Renjun so exhausted. He felt like a toy being thrashed around by a hyperactive kid. He didn’t dare to tell anyone. He didn’t dare to break up with him in fear of what Jeno would do. He had already screamed at him when he pointed out that Renjun seemed distant.

Renjun didn’t get any sleep. Jeno absolutely needed to hang out all day and it was time for another night shift. Heavy, dark bags under his eyes. Slow movements as he was ready to sleep for a decade already. He slapped himself a couple times before walking to the gas station, trying to feel more awake. Ready for yet an awkward night with Jaemin.

As always, he was the first to show up of the two. He met with Haechan who had the day shift and got the keys from him before he went home.

Renjun put on the radio that stood in the corner, playing calming music from a night-station to distract himself from thinking too hard. He couldn’t get his mind off Jeno. He was sad about what he had turned into, afraid of what he’d do. He wanted to get away from him, he wanted to end the relationship because it wasn’t fun anymore. He didn’t love him, he was questioning if he ever did love Jeno at all.

About ten minutes late, Jaemin showed up. “Hello. Sorry I’m late. Damn, actually playing music? That’s a new one.” He shouted from the backroom before entering the station. He was met with a Renjun he had never seen before. The boy looked almost dead, pale but dark bags under his eyes. It looked like he either had cried or was on the verge to.

“Yo, is anything wrong?” Jaemin’s expression softened. His voice calmer than Renjun had ever heard it before. Jaemin put a hand on the other boy’s shoulder only to get it smacked away.

“I’m fine. I’m just tired. Didn’t get to sleep before the shift.” Renjun lied.

Jaemin believed him and didn’t ask any other questions. He left him alone for the night. It was Friday so it was busier than the rest of the week. Drunks coming in for food after parties, families coming home after long trips, way too many business people coming in just for one coffee. The rush died down a little when the clock passed 3AM.

“I’ll take a break.” Renjun walked off an into the breakroom. Closing the door after him. They never closed the door to the breakroom, they didn’t usually take breaks either. Jaemin noticed that something was off but he didn’t want to be a bother because he knew how much Renjun hated his guts.

Renjun sat down in the uncomfortable leather sofa. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to his messages with Jeno. He pressed the ‘Text Message’ button but he found himself only staring at the blinking line, waiting for a message to type itself. He felt so empty that he didn’t notice he was crying until a couple of tears landed on the screen, warping the words of previous messages.

He felt so pathetic. Weak, for not standing up for himself. Weak, because he continued to ruin himself by staying in an unhealthy relationship. Weak, for not being able to hide his emotions and weak for crying in the fucking breakroom.

A knock on the door.

“You’ve been in there for almost an hour. Are you ok?” It was Jaemin’s soft voice again. Renjun still didn’t know where that side of him came from, Jaemin had always been a little snarky.

Renjun coughed before answering, hoping it wouldn’t sound like he had been crying.

“I’m fine. I fell asleep.” The first sentence came out confidently, convincing. His voice cracked at the next sentence, making him sob.

The door handle wriggled after he spoke, Jaemin poked his head in before opening the door fully and entering the room.

Renjun tossed his phone to his side and hid his face in his hands, ashamed. He sat in silence, waiting for Jaemin to come with one of his smart insults.

The couch dipped by his side, a hand finding it’s place on his shoulder. “I’m not dumb. What’s going on? Is it that Jeno guy?”

Renjun didn’t want to talk to Jaemin about his personal life, yet he found himself nodding in response.

“I’ve heard. He’s no good. What is it?”

Renjun shook his head, he removed his hands but he fixed his eyes on the floor. He sniffled once before speaking.

“I don’t love him anymore. He was great but he’s never leaving me alone. He screamed at me recently—” His voice shaky, he took a deep breath before continuing. “He begs and forces me along with things I don’t want to and if we do things I want to, he gets bored and annoyed.”

“Hm.” Jaemin hummed, signaling that he was thinking. “You should break up with him.”

“What? How?” Renjun lifted his head, paying attention to Jaemin.

“Over text.”

“I’m not a kid. That’s a dumb thing to do.” Renjun disagreed with his plan.

“Listen, do you want to get out of this hellhole safe? Or do you want to attempt to break up with him face to face only to either a, pussy out and stay with him or b, get your ass beaten so bad you get hospitalized?” Jaemin was stern, something felt protective about his behavior. It was unusual to see him serious.

“I guess you’re right.” Renjun sighed, drying his tears.

Jaemin picked up Renjun’s phone and handed it to him.

“Do it.”

Renjun nervously unlocked his phone and went to the messages with Jeno. He froze, unable to type.

“I can’t do it! You do it.” He threw his phone at Jaemin.

Jaemin stared at the phone. He typed away and showed Renjun what he wrote.

“Jeno. I can’t do this anymore. I’m breaking up with you. We’re done.”

It was a bit messy but it was better than Renjun could’ve managed himself so he nodded and agreed to send it.

Sent. Delivered. Read.

Renjun’s palms started sweating. He fiddled with the fold of his uniform shirt. Why was Jeno even awake at this hour?

The phone vibrated, a message.

“No! You can’t do this to me Renjun! I gave you all my love. Why would you do this? Do you not love me?”

The response was sickening, both Renjun and Jaemin saw right through what Jeno was doing. He was making himself the victim. Jaemin took action and replied before Renjun got a chance to react.

“No, I don’t love you.”

Read.

“Ohmygod. If he ever sees me he’s going to murder me. What have I done?” Renjun started regretting his decision.

“I’ll block him.”

Their eyes met in an intense stare, Renjun’s eyes were sad and tired while Jaemin’s gaze was intense and serious.

“Please do.”

Jaemin did what they agreed to and put the phone down.

“Done. Now that fucker is gone.” Jaemin gave Renjun a reassuring smile, a genuine smile that Renjun thought he would never see from him.

“Thank you.” Renjun breathed. He didn’t know what got into him but he leaned forward and embraced Jaemin in a hug. Jaemin was startled by the sudden affection but caved in an wrapped his arms around the boy.

“I didn’t even know you had it in you to be kind and helpful.” Renjun commented when they pulled apart.

The bell rang, signaling a customer and Renjun jumped up, not giving Jaemin time to spit a comeback. Jaemin stayed in the breakroom, getting himself a cup of water. Renjun didn’t return to the breakroom as the sun was starting to rise, peaking above the horizon in the distance.

Renjun was sorting some chocolate bars beside the cash register when a pair of arms snaked themselves around his waist, a head resting itself on his shoulder.

“What the hell are you doing Jaemin? If this is another prank I swear t—” He got cut off by Jaemin pulling his waist and turning him around to face him.

“No. This is not a prank.” Jaemin kissed his forehead.

“This is not something I’m doing to comfort you right after your breakup.” Another kiss, beside Renjun’s eye.

“This is me showing affection.” A kiss on the one.

“This is me doing something I’ve been pining to do for so long but I couldn’t because someone stayed with an asshole.” A kiss on his cheek.

“This is me making up to you after being a bitch for half a year.” He stole once last glance into the surprised boy’s eyes before planting a kiss on his lips. Resting there longer than he did with the others.

Renjun lifted his hands and cupped Jaemin’s face.

“You can go back to being bitchy.” Renjun pecked the other’s lips.

“You probably should go back to being bitchy,” He leaned against Jaemin, their foreheads touching.

“…or else we need to get a new job because I don’t think I can ever stop kissing you after that.” Their lips locked once again.

Jaemin smiled into the kiss.

“I didn’t think you would like me back after I’ve been so rude to you since we started working together and especially after the night shifts. Honestly, me being smart mouthed was just a distraction for myself so I didn’t do what I just did.”

They would’ve stayed in that position forever if it wasn’t for the loud, roaring noise of a truck needing refueling, cutting them off.

Jaemin ran outside to help him.

Renjun giggled to himself. Maybe the night shifts never were so horrible after all. They definitely wouldn’t be in the future, that’s for sure.


End file.
